


Ebony and Phoenix

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: deathly_contest, Diagon Alley, Gen, Wandlore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Narcissa Black visits Ollivander's to buy her wand.





	Ebony and Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [deathly_contest](http://deathly-contest.livejournal.com/), Challenge #4: Life of a Wand.

_Ding._

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Black, Miss Black,” Ollivander said. 

Druella Black merely nodded, but her little girl replied politely. 

“Which is your wand arm?” 

“I’m left-handed,” Narcissa said.

As his magic tape measure flitted over the girl, calculations fed directly into his mind. Ollivander was momentarily overwhelmed by the complexity of the equations, and he realized, with relish, that Narcissa Black would be a challenge.

“Try this. Beechwood and unicorn hair, ten inches.” As soon as Narcissa touched the wand, he knew it was wrong, and snatched it out of her hand.

“Elm and dragon heartstring, eleven inches.” Ollivander felt a small jolt when the girl reached for this one, but it wasn’t right either. 

He continued pulling wands from the shelves, searching for the perfect combination of wood type and magic core. 

“I want to try that wand,” Narcissa said, and Ollivander followed her gaze to the window display.

That particular wand had been designed as a luxury item. The handle was wrapped in black dragonskin, studded with sea-serpent pearls, and tipped with silver. It was a noble’s wand.

Ollivander considered the youngest Black and the Arithmancy calculations. 

_Perhaps…._

“Ebony and phoenix feather. Thirteen inches. Very supple.”

The second Narcissa’s fingers touched the wand, a torrent of purple and silver flower petals poured out of the tip. 

Ollivander stared at the petals, transfixed. 

_He saw a serpent in a shadowy forest, and the weight of a decision that would change their entire world._

Such visions do not occur often, but when they do…. 

“I shall expect extraordinary things from you, Miss Black,” he said. He gave this speech to all of his customers — he expected greatness from _all_ of them with one of his wands in their hands — but from her, he would expect the extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in October 2010. It was the winner for that week at [deathly_contest](http://deathly-contest.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
